


Yukimi

by SheenaRogers



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Comfort, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Platonic Romance, Samurai, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habría que estar ciego para no ver que se acercaba el fin de una era. Tal vez Sanosuke tenía razón y el tiempo de las espadas había pasado ya. Sin embargo, aunque vivieran en una época peligrosa y ambos estuvieran irremediablemente envueltos en las batallas que estaban por venir, protegería los sentimientos de Chizuru con su vida, porque se lo merecía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukimi

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic de Hakuouki. Las palabras originales en japonés aparecen subrayadas y se explican en las notas finales.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hakuouki y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Idea Factory y Studio DEEN. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Una punzada en la muñeca y un calambre que le recorrió el brazo hasta el hombro le avisaron de que llevaba demasiado tiempo en la misma posición. Se agarró la mano con la contraria, presionando hasta que el dolor remitió. Notaba la espalda rígida y los hombros tensos; hasta el pincel parecía ridículamente pesado entre sus dedos de tan cansado como estaba. Se estiró para desentumecerse; algunas de sus articulaciones emitieron ligeros chasquidos a modo de protesta por tener tan poco cuidado con su cuerpo.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la pequeña bandeja con una tetera y unos onigiri dispuestos pulcramente en ella, intactos. Esa mera observación le trajo a la mente el pensamiento de que todo lo que hacía Chizuru era ordenado y armonioso, como ella misma, como los elementos colocados en la bandeja; aunque el té estuviera ya frío y los pasteles de arroz, resecos. El concederse un descanso siquiera para comer algo se le antojaba impensable. Ahora no podía parar, estaba más ocupado que nunca. Kondō le había confiado el futuro del shinsengumi, de lo que quedaba de él; no podía fallarle. Era la única manera que tenía de honrar su memoria y resarcirse de la enorme cobardía de la que había hecho gala al abandonarle a las puertas de la muerte. A pesar de que lo hizo siguiendo sus últimas órdenes, seguía culpándose a sí mismo y sospechaba que esa vergüenza no desaparecería fácilmente en lo que le quedaba de vida. Por eso se forzaba a sí mismo a trabajar tanto, aparte de que no era nada fácil mantener a flote al shinsengumi sin su líder en esos días tan convulsos.

Habría que estar ciego para no ver que se acercaba el fin de una era. Aunque el shinsengumi siempre se había diferenciado de la clase de los samurai, constituyéndose como un ejército privado al servicio del shogunato y ganándose por ello la animadversión de éstos, también la fuerza militar de los terratenientes tenía sus días contados. Poco importaban ya el honor o el amor a la tierra ante el inmenso poder que estaba ganando el nuevo gobierno imperialista, apoyado por potencias extranjeras a cambio de cederles los privilegios para hacer cada vez más suyo el hogar de sus antepasados en la creencia de que ese aperturismo los situaría entre las naciones sobresalientes del mundo, cuando en realidad no eran más que sus vasallos. Hijikata lo veía muy claro, pero no así el emperador. Por todo esto eran muchos los miembros del shinsengumi que habían desertado, pues no deseaban luchar por una causa imposible. Cada día eran menos y su futuro más incierto, pero no se rendiría. Estaba convencido de que aún podían ser de utilidad, de que lograrían marcar la diferencia; pero no estaba tan seguro de que su voluntad fuera lo bastante fuerte para mantenerlos unidos a todos o para influir de forma significativa en los dirigentes del bakufu que aún contaban con poder y convicciones para rebelarse ante el atentado ideológico y cultural que estaban sufriendo. Su principal preocupación eran las armas occidentales que los extranjeros aportaban al ejército imperialista: era imposible luchar contra esa tecnología tan avanzada solo con espadas, lanzas y la fuerza de sus corazones. Tal vez Sanosuke tenía razón y el tiempo de las espadas había pasado ya. ¿Y cómo sobrevivirían ellos en un mundo así, en el que su valor resultaba superfluo?

Apoyó el pincel, húmedo de tinta, en la pequeña pieza de madera destinada a tal efecto para evitar manchar la mesa. La noche estaba avanzada, la luz de la luna llena acompañaba al tenue resplandor de la vela que le iluminaba, intensa, atravesando los paneles de papel de arroz de la puerta corrediza. Sus ojos violetas se posaron de nuevo en el desechado refrigerio que aguardaba, paciente, casi reclamando su atención. Molesto, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del zabuton; sus rótulas crujieron en reproche. No hizo caso y avanzó hacia la puerta, tomaría un poco de aire fresco, tan solo un minuto, antes de seguir con el trabajo. Aunque mejor que ella no se enterase, porque sería como darle la razón y algo que no era el orgullo estaba en desacuerdo con eso. Era consciente de que Chizuru se preocupaba mucho por todos ellos, había notado que tras convertirse en la cabeza del shinsengumi le prestaba una atención especial, siempre atenta de que durmiera y comiese lo suficiente, siempre interesada en su estado de ánimo. Ya era un hombre perfectamente adulto que no necesitaba los cuidados de una niñera y mucho menos los de Chizuru. "No te metas en mis asuntos" le había dicho, de una forma mucho más fría de lo que merecía. Era una persona muy buena, demasiado para la difícil época que les tocaba atravesar. Simplemente no podía permitirse el lujo de ceder a sus atenciones porque eso lo haría débil, tenía que permanecer en constante alerta. Además temía relajarse y comenzar a depositar sus preocupaciones en ella y eso no sería justo. Lo mejor sería alejarla cuanto fuera posible hasta que todo hubiera pasado.

Apenas posó la mano sobre el resquicio, vislumbró la sombra que gracias a la refulgente luz de luna se recortaba contra los paneles. Se puso alerta, llevando una mano a la empuñadura de su espada a la velocidad del rayo, pero tan solo un segundo después escuchó una voz suave anunciando "voy a entrar." Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Chizuru apareció arrodillada en la veranda y, poniéndose en pie, se deslizó en el interior de la habitación con un fluido movimiento. Para que no pudiera ver su cara de perplejidad, mudó la expresión a una severa, dedicándole una dura mirada.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? – espetó.

\- Vine a retirar la bandeja – explicó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el objeto en cuestión.

\- Ya es muy tarde. Deberías estar durmiendo. Mañana hemos de estar listos al alba.

\- Pero Hijikata-san, tú tampoco estabas durmiendo – dijo, en tono pausado.

\- Lo que yo haga no te incumbe – gruñó él, dándole parcialmente la espalda – Recoge lo que sea y vete.

\- No.

La negativa lo sorprendió tanto que se dio la vuelta de nuevo, esta vez sin tiempo de borrar la mueca de asombro de su rostro. Ella nunca se había dignado a desobedecer sus órdenes, por poco que estuviera de acuerdo o por desagradable que fuera. ¿De dónde sacaba la osadía para contradecirle? Si era gracias a su benevolencia que tenía un techo bajo el que dormir y contaba con su protección. Y sin embargo, más que molesto estaba pasmado.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a llevarme la contraria? – dio un paso hacia ella, inconscientemente.

\- Yo solo… - Chizuru se llevó las manos al pecho, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- No necesito tus sermones ¿me oyes? – en un acto impulsivo tomó una de sus manos, agarrándola de la muñeca tal vez con más fuerza de la debida y reduciendo significativamente el espacio entre los dos.

No fue intencional. Se quedó atrapado en sus ojos de color miel, que no reflejaban miedo sino una honda y sincera preocupación. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? Por más que lo pretendiera, nunca le había temido y nunca lo haría. ¿Tendría algo que ver con su naturaleza divina, con sus poderes de oni, o tan solo era la fortaleza de su espíritu, indestructible, que se negaba a quebrarse como el junco que se dobla ante la tempestad pero no se rompe jamás? Cuanto más intentaba apartarla de él, más se acercaba. Entendió en ese momento por qué todos adoraban a Chizuru.

\- ¡Hijkata-san!

Como si se rompiera un hechizo, su voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó de inmediato, avergonzado. No era un comportamiento digno de un hombre y menos con ella. Pero su piel era tan fina, tan suave…

Un agudo dolor de cabeza, seguido de una fuerte convulsión, lo hicieron tambalear. Allí estaba de nuevo, en el peor momento posible: la terrible sed de sangre, tan difícil de contener, que lo hacía sentirse más monstruo que humano. ¿Y acaso no lo era? Debía recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no ceder ante ella y así convencerse de que no se había convertido por completo en un demonio, pero cada vez era más difícil. Y más aún cuando Chizuru estaba cerca. Su mera presencia multiplicaba estos deseos hasta tal punto que creía perder la cordura. En esos momentos solo anhelaba sangre, la de ella. Y cuando todo pasaba se sentía ruin y despreciable por pensar en hacerle daño. Una amarga ironía teniendo en cuenta que había elegido transformarse en rasetsu para protegerla.

Los temblores se acentuaron. Apretó los dientes, negándose a perder el control. De reojo vio cómo Chizuru se acercaba y dio un par de pasos vacilantes para apartarse de ella, con el brazo extendido para indicarle que no siguiera.

\- ¡Chizuru, vete! – ordenó, con la voz ronca y la mirada clavada en el suelo de estera. Si la miraba a ella, sin duda se volvería loco.

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes quedarte solo! – respondió la chica.

\- ¡Por favor! – odiaba pedir cosas, pero recurrió a ello; estaba casi en su límite – No quiero hacerte daño.

Entonces ella hizo algo que no esperaba: lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sin mostrar ningún signo de temor. El contacto con su piel quemaba como fuego; Hijikata pensó que perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento, pero de alguna manera, el mero hecho de sentir su respiración también le aportaba serenidad y hacía que su mente estuviera un poco más calmada. ¿Qué clase de poder poseía?

\- Tómame, Hijikata-san.

No podía ser cierto lo que había escuchado, lo más seguro era que su cabeza ya le jugara malas pasadas. Pero, con la poca lucidez que conservaba, recordó que no era la primera vez que se ofrecía a algo así. Claro que ¿acaso sabía siquiera lo que le provocaba con esa proposición? No podía, no era esa clase de hombre. Estaba mal. Pero su voz era tan dulce y la promesa de su sangre, tan seductora…

\- No quiero hacerte daño – jadeó, desesperado; su pelo se había vuelto ya completamente blanco.

\- Está bien. Soy oni, sanaré enseguida.

Había algo tan puro y tan altruista en ella que terminó con los últimos resquicios de su férrea voluntad. Iba a hacerlo, aunque supusiera manchar de alguna forma esa candidez que Chizuru poseía y seguramente se arrepintiera de ello cuando regresara a la normalidad. Pero ya no era Hijikata del shinsengumi, sino el teniente demonio; no se había parado a pensar en ello pero el apodo que se había dado a sí mismo tanto tiempo atrás era ahora más correcto que nunca.

Chizuru estaba ya dándose la vuelta y aflojando el keikogi para dejar la parte posterior del cuello al descubierto; la prenda se había deslizado por su hombro dejando ver parte de su espalda. Esa piel pálida, sin marcas ni imperfecciones, solo deseaba rasgarla con sus colmillos para tomar el exquisito manjar que fluía bajo ella. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Apoyando las manos en sus hombros, posó los labios sobre su cuello; ella se estremeció, tal vez a causa de su aliento, tal vez porque anticipaba lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, solo emitió un quejido muy leve cuando clavó los colmillos en su cuello y empezó a succionar.

La sangre bajaba espesa y cálida por su garganta, más embriagadora que cualquier licor. Y mucho más potente. Trató de recordarse que hacía aquello porque no le quedaba más alternativa, pero después de ceder a ese anhelo que se tenía estrictamente prohibido a sí mismo, no había vuelta atrás. Descubrió que quería más, que quería a Chizuru, a toda ella: no le bastaba solo con su sangre. Lentamente, deslizó una mano por el interior de su ropa, hacia el pecho. La suavidad de su piel lo embargaba, de tal manera que ni se paró a pensar en lo que hacía o en por qué ella no oponía resistencia: seguía solo sus instintos, sus impulsos y deseos, esos que reprimía y negaba constantemente porque así era el camino del guerrero que había decidido seguir, recto, honesto, con la corrección y la pulcritud como bandera. Todo eso había desaparecido de su mente mientras forcejeaba con su mano libre para desatar las tiras de la hakama de Chizuru. Una vez lo consiguió, la prenda cayó al suelo por sí misma con gran facilidad; deshacerse del keikogi y las vendas que le cubrían el pecho fue igual de sencillo. Apartó los colmillos de su garganta, pues no quería lastimarla en exceso, aunque gracias a su extraordinario poder era muy difícil que aquello ocurriera. Aun con todo, sustituyó los mordiscos por besos mientras ella se estremecía entera de nuevo bajo sus labios. ¿Era por el frío, o quizá de gusto?

\- Hijikata… san - logró articular en forma de suspiro bajo y desmayado.

\- No te des la vuelta, Chizuru. No quiero que me mires – ordenó.

Para su alivio, esta vez sí obedeció. Tenía que ser así. Si se daba la vuelta y la miraba a los ojos no podría hacerlo; el monstruo había quedado en parte domado, adormecido por el efecto de su sangre, pero ya no pensaba detenerse. Se encontraba a medio camino entre la lucidez y la locura, pero lo bastante cuerdo para ser consciente de que si la miraba a los ojos, todo acabaría. Era egoísta, sí, pero quería hacerlo. Deseaba,  _necesitaba_  hacerla suya. Ya estaba demasiado cerca, la tenía completamente desnuda entre sus brazos. De nueva cuenta se apoderó de su cuello, mordiendo, succionando, pero esta vez no con los colmillos; tan solo quería saborear su piel. La respiración alterada y los suspiros de Chizuru lo instaban a seguir. Aunque no fuera del tipo mujeriego como Sanosuke o Shinpachi, sabía muy bien qué tipo de sonidos emitía una mujer complacida: como los que dejaba escapar Chizuru en ese momento, pequeños gemidos que intentaba reprimir, sin éxito alguno. Recorrió su figura con las manos, descendiendo. ¿Cómo era posible que bajo esas ropas de hombre escondiera un cuerpo tan bonito? Estaba seguro de que ni la propia Chizuru era consciente de eso. Se detuvo en sus caderas, agarrándose a ellas, como queriendo decirle que no permitiría que se alejase ni un centímetro de él. Percibió la tensión en su cuerpo cuando una de sus manos se coló entre sus piernas, pero no pensaba retirarse. Saber que era el primer hombre en tocarla de esa manera le hacía perder aún más los estribos e incrementaba la lujuria a la que ya había dado paso. Se entretuvo en esa zona lo justo para asegurarse de que estaba lista, puesto que una vez que había llegado hasta allí, no era suficiente con tocarla: necesitaba más, necesitaba  _sentirla_.

Solo se apartó de ella el tiempo preciso para retirar sus propias ropas, lo que le llevó menos de un minuto. Presionó levemente sus hombros para que se arrodillara en el suelo, apoyando los codos y los antebrazos en el tatami; él hizo lo propio y en un solo movimiento se introdujo dentro de ella. La sensación era imposible de describir. Su interior era húmedo, estrecho, resbaladizo; había estado con algunas mujeres, pero ninguna podía compararse con Chizuru. Se aferró con fuerza a su cintura con una mano, utilizando la otra para taparle la boca y tratar de contener los gemidos que aumentaban gradualmente de volumen, evitando así despertar a alguno de los habitantes de la casa. Eso era algo que debía quedar entre ellos dos. Su mirada se perdía en las líneas de su espalda, en el vaivén de sus pechos causado por el impulso de sus embestidas; las yemas de sus dedos se recreaban con el tacto de su piel y de sus labios, todo su cuerpo respondía por sí solo, entregado completamente al placer por estar tan cerca de aquella dichosa mujer. Podría pasarse la noche entera, y muchas otras, poseyendo a Chizuru, pero su lado más racional recordaba que era la primera vez que ella estaba con un hombre, por lo que la dejó ir una vez que sobrevino su propia culminación y estuvo seguro de que ella quedaba sometida al mismo goce.

Observó cómo recogía su ropa del suelo, se la ponía y salía de la estancia sin mirarle en ningún momento. ¿Era porque él se lo había pedido o porque no quería hacerlo? Cuando escuchó que se cerraba la puerta corrediza, se llevó una mano a la frente, esbozando una sonrisa sardónica. ¿Qué había hecho? Ya sí que se había convertido por completo en un demonio, utilizando a Chizuru de esa manera. Comenzó a buscar sus prendas también y sus ojos tropezaron de nuevo con la dichosa bandeja, que ella no había llegado a llevarse en su precipitación por abandonar el lugar. Ya no iba a ser capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo, por lo que terminó de anudar bien su hakama y se sentó en el suelo, no en seiza sino con las piernas cruzadas, tomando uno de los onigiri preparados por ella hacía varias horas. Estaba reseco pero aún sabía bien, no por nada Chizuru era una excelente cocinera y ama de casa. Pero por más que apreciara su comida, resultaba un pobre sustitutivo de lo intensa que había sido la presencia de Chizuru esa noche. Se sentía absurdamente vacío después de tomarla de ese modo, de encontrarse dentro de ella. Incapaz de dormir, se tumbó en el suelo con los brazos flexionados tras la cabeza y la nuca apoyada en las manos, pensativo, en espera del amanecer.

No se sorprendió al descubrir que Chizuru lo esquivaba por los pasillos, al día siguiente y los sucesivos. Lo trataba con normalidad delante de los demás, pero se mostraba algo distante en su forma de hablar y evitaba quedarse a solas con él. Hijikata lo encontró hasta conveniente, pues en el fondo y desde un principio deseaba alejarla todo lo posible de él para evitar que corriera algún peligro, aunque después de lo sucedido aquella noche resultara una ironía. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podían continuar así: no era correcto. Había tratado muy mal a Chizuru, se había aprovechado de ella haciendo gala de un comportamiento menos que honorable. Aunque quisiera culpar a la maldición, eso solo había sido una pequeña parte; nadie más que él mismo era responsable de sus actos. Tenía que haber sido más fuerte, tenía que haber resistido la tentación, pero en lugar de eso le había arrebatado la virginidad a Chizuru sin preguntar siquiera. No se le ocurría un acto más vergonzoso y despreciable, había manchado su pureza y destruido su honor. Algún día querría casarse ¿qué tal si tenía problemas por su culpa? Era natural que lo evitase, debía sentirse sucia y asqueada. Se crecía hablando del camino del guerrero que eligió por sus propios medios, pero lo cierto es que sus enemigos tenían razón: nunca sería un verdadero samurai. Lo había demostrado con creces decepcionando a Kondō, a Chizuru y a sí mismo.

La partida del shinsengumi se había retrasado por culpa de los tifones. Con todo listo, había poco que hacer; los hombres estaban nerviosos e impacientes por marchar a la batalla. Aunque intentaban mantener un estado de ánimo calmado, tal exaltación se transmitía a todos los habitantes del cuartel, incluidos los capitanes y la propia Chizuru. Como de costumbre, Hijikata no compartía los turnos de las comidas con el resto de sus compañeros y se quedaba trabajando en su cuarto. Chizuru ya no lo visitaba para recordarle que debía comer o dormir, así que sus hábitos se habían vuelto algo erráticos. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía tan seca la garganta que casi le dolía, por lo que apartó los mapas que estaba estudiando y salió de la habitación en dirección al pozo para buscar un poco de agua. Una ligera aunque insistente llovizna que caía en ese momento le hizo quedar calado en cuestión de segundos. Se apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos para descubrir, al llegar al pozo, a Chizuru allí mismo, bajo la lluvia, fregando los platos. Parecía que hubiera ocurrido a propósito.

\- Vuelve dentro. Te resfriarás – era más una sugerencia que una orden, aunque ella no pareció tomarlo así.

\- He de terminar esto, estaré bien – murmuró, sin apartar la vista de los vasos que estaba aclarando.

\- En cuanto paren las lluvias nos iremos, no puedo cargar con enfermos por el camino.

No pretendía ser desagradable, pero no podía expresar libremente cuánto se preocupaba por ella. Ni siquiera entendía cómo había empezado eso, puesto que al principio él era el más reacio a permitir que Chizuru se quedase con el shinsengumi. Si no hubiera sido por Kondō… Pero, de alguna manera, todo había cambiado, ella había conseguido hacerse un hueco en aquel grupo de guerreros gracias a su bondad, su candidez y sus amables sonrisas. No obstante, era consciente de que poco le importaba ahora mismo a la chica que se preocupara por ella.

\- Chizuru – comenzó, al ver que no respondía, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir.

\- Ya me voy – interrumpió ella, comenzando a colocar los cacharros en un cesto para cargarlos.

Estaba claro que no conseguiría su perdón con meras palabras, pero tenía que disculparse por semejante agravio. Por eso, se interpuso entre ella y el camino de vuelta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos de color miel que no reflejaban miedo pero sí mucha incertidumbre. Pero en los suyos violetas no había sino determinación. Muy consciente de lo que hacía, se inclinó ante ella, doblándose por la cintura en una reverencia lo más formal posible.

\- Lo siento muchísimo. Lamento profundamente todo el daño que te he causado. Asumo plenamente la responsabilidad de mis actos y juro que responderé por ti si algún día encuentras problemas por lo que…

\- Hijikata-san – su discurso se vio interrumpido por la suave voz de la chica – Incorpórate, por favor.

Algo reacio, hizo lo que le pedía. No había terminado de hablar, pero no estaba en posición de discutir.

\- Chizuru, si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, yo…

\- Hijikata-san, no importa. Yo te lo pedí – sabía que no era cierto, detectaba el rastro de tristeza en su voz.

\- No me pediste… tanto – lo resumió así por no incomodarla más – Nunca debí…

\- ¡No me importa! – repitió, más alto – No me importa, Hijikata-san. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para serte de utilidad, no me rendiré, ni me arrepentiré de nada – aseguró firmemente.

\- ¡Pero Chizuru, algo como eso… es inaceptable! – cerró los puños, enfadado - ¡Es demasiado!

Se calló de golpe, sorprendido porque acababa de delatarse a sí mismo. Acababa de confesar lo mucho que pensaba en ella y en qué términos lo hacía, para terminar de cubrirse aún más de vergüenza. Pero al ver el asomo de una sonrisa y la expresión dulce en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que ella ya lo sabía. Por eso no puso objeciones, por eso no le rogó que se detuviera aquella noche. Chizuru, de alguna manera, sabía que necesitaba tenerla cerca. Una oleada de alivio lo embargó al comprender que eso significaba que se había entregado a él de forma deliberada y consentida, aunque fuera algo poco decente y todavía no pudiera quitarse de la cabeza del todo el pensamiento de que se había comportado como un sinvergüenza, tratándola como a una vulgar prostituta.

\- Hiikata-san – lo llamó, y en su mirada ya no había rastros de incertidumbre – Yo estaré siempre a tu lado. Kondō me ordenó que cuidara de ti y es lo que haré, no permitiré que el demonio te controle, ya sea con mi sangre o con… lo que haga falta – enrojeció un poco al decirlo, pero se mantuvo firme – Por eso, la próxima vez mírame a los ojos, por favor.

Solo el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre los aleros de los tejados llenaba el inmenso silencio que se había formado entre ellos. De modo que ese era su verdadero miedo: pensar que no significaba nada para él, que en cualquier momento pudiera abandonarla, como había sugerido tantas veces. Era, en definitiva, demasiado buena para ese mundo. Y demasiado buena para él también.

\- Lo prometo.

Las palabras casi le salieron solas, pero encerraban el deseo de su corazón. Desde la muerte de Kondō no se veía con fuerzas para comprometerse con nada que no fuera la causa del shinsegumi, y solo porque éste se lo había pedido. Pero fallarle y saberse responsable de lo que le pasó le habían restado confianza en sí mismo y en lo que era capaz de hacer por los demás. Y sin embargo, quería cumplir esa promesa para Chizuru, no solo porque se lo debía, sino porque se lo merecía. Aunque vivieran en una época peligrosa y ambos estuvieran irremediablemente envueltos en las batallas que estaban por venir, protegería los sentimientos de Chizuru con su vida, como protegía los de todos los miembros del shinsengumi que dependían de él. Había escogido el camino del guerrero, le demostraría a Kondō que podía ser el verdadero samurai que vio en él tanto tiempo atrás, incluso cuando el mundo pareciera no necesitarlos ya. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que, si tenía que morir, lo haría solo de una forma: empuñando en una mano su espada y en la otra el estandarte de la sinceridad. La bandera del shinsengumi en la que tanto Kondō, como Chizuru, como él, creían por encima de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Onigiri: pastelillo de arroz.
> 
> Bakufu: sinónimo de shogunato, los antiguos señores feudales de Japón opuestos al ejército imperialista y patrones del shinsengumi.
> 
> Zabuton: cojín, normalmente de forma cuadrada, especialmente diseñado para sentarse en seiza (de rodillas).
> 
> Keikogi: la parte superior del atuendo tradicional japonés como el que lleva normalmente Chizuru.
> 
> Hakama: pantalón amplio con pliegues o parte posterior del atuendo tradicional japonés, hoy día se utiliza en algunas artes marciales.
> 
> Tatami: suelo de estera típico de las casas tradicionales japonesas.
> 
> Seiza: modo tradicional japonés de sentarse, de rodillas.


End file.
